Rebecca (Crossing Jordan)
'Rebecca '(Meredith Monroe) is the villainess of "Fall from Grace", episode 6.10 of Crossing Jordan (airdate March 28, 2007). She was a member of the Whitesmouth Community Church and the older sister of Marissa Owens. It was also revealed by her husband that Rebecca's relationship with her sister became estranged when Marissa came out as a lesbian and became married to Carla Owens. After learning from Marissa that Carla had become pregnant through in vitro fertilization, Rebecca became furious and attacked Carla in a park bathroom as she was going for a walk, during which Carla was knocked out after hitting her head on a sink. Afterwards, the evil Rebecca cut Carla's infant son out of her body and fled the scene in Carla's car. Rebecca's husband came to realize what his wife had done when she returned home, but stayed quiet out of love for Rebecca. A lab error committed by M.E. Jordan Cavanaugh led to DNA evidence seemingly indicating that Marissa killed Carla. During her interrogation, Rebecca came to the station with her husband and mother and tried to convince Marissa to reveal where Carla's baby was, only for Marissa to tell her to leave when she began bringing up her and their mother's disapproval of Marissa's "lifestyle". Later on, after Jordan's mistake was discovered and Marissa was cleared of suspicion, Carla's car was found where Rebecca left it in the forest, with a bloodied pamphlet for Whitesmouth Community Church being found in the seat. After deciphering the pamphlet, Woody and Jordan went to the church, where the church sign revealed Rebecca as Carla's murderer; the sign contained the phrase "hate the sin, love the sinner", the same phrase Rebecca had said to Marissa at the station. When the two saw Rebecca was at the church and confronted her about their discovery, Rebecca indirectly admitted to killing Carla, blaming her for Marissa's "sin" and fully exposing herself as a callous bigot. Desperate to locate Carla's baby, Woody and Jordan turned to Rebecca's husband to confess to what she had done. While initially uncooperative, Rebecca's husband admitted that Rebecca killed Carla, stating that she hadn't intended to kill Carla and that he had tried to convince his wife to be more accepting of her sister's sexuality. Carla's baby was recovered and given to Marissa, and Rebecca was arrested (offscreen). Trivia * Meredith Monroe also appeared on CSI: Miami as the psychotic Claudia Sanders, and later appeared on Psych as serial killer Maddie Bicks and NCIS as the evil April Ferris. Quotes * "You know, I remember when Marissa was born. She was so beautiful, so perfect. And she stayed that way, perfect....until she met that woman. (Jordan: "People love who they love. It's not wrong.") No, that kind of love is a sin! I pray for that baby. Maybe if he's given the chance, he'll stay perfect forever." (Rebecca revealing her hatred for her sister's sexuality and indirect confession to Carla's murder) Gallery Rebecca reveal.png|Rebecca's evil glare during her villainous reveal Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested